Teach You A Lesson
by Aubrey Enox
Summary: Since Arizona admitted she had a bit of a past, Callie wants to get to the bottom of their relationship. This is kinda what I would've liked to have seen. Mild smut. Robin Thicke-Teach You A Lesson.


Seeing as the fate of Arizona and pretty much everyone else is up in the air, I decided that smutty fluff would keep everyone from thinking the worst.

These aren't my characters, they belong to ABC and Shondaland so when I'm done, I'll put them back where I found them. I really dig songs that apply to the story; the title comes from a buried Robin Thicke gem titled Teach You A Lesson.

**Teach You A Lesson**

Callie's mind raced as she dressed quickly in the locker rooms. She studied her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into ponytail, Mark's words echoing in her ears. Her past was her present; Mark, her on call romp buddy became her best friend and Sophia's daughter all of which had transpired in front of Arizona. She hadn't understood what all of that could mean to their relationship, especially thinking that at one point both of them had pasts that probably overlapped before they ever met.

She shuttered at the thought of Arizona having been with the peds nurse and pulled on her leather jacket, almost ripping the sleeve in her haste. She knew that she was in love with Arizona and the past meant nothing but she was going to remind her that the future is what counts.

Arizona poured another glass of wine and let out a low whistle through her teeth. The idea of someone else touching Calliope made her blood boil in a way she never thought possible. She was never a jealous person, she was always the one who could see both sides of the fence and understand everyone's point of view without bias. She had learned how to think that way thanks to her father's strict upbringing; it was black and white where ironically, she saw rainbows. She paced nervously in the living room clutching the glass and sipping pensively. She could really use a cigarette too but she had decided one vice was enough.

Maybe she shouldn't have told her about some of the nurses she had passing dalliances with, God knew she wasn't the only one in those on call rooms late at night. She took another swig of wine, thinking about Mark Sloane's hands on Callie in an on-call room. What if it was the same one they had frequented? Callie always knew which on-call rooms on what floors would be empty on any given hour. She shook her head. She had to stop overthinking the things they had done versus what was going on now. Life had changed so dramatically that she was having a hard time catching up but she knew that if she was going to stay in this, she had to admit that the past was past and the future was what they had waiting for them.

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sounds of Callie's keys in the door. She hastily downed the remaining wine and poured herself another glass as Callie opened the door, feeling the full weight of her eyes on her as she entered the apartment. Arizona couldn't help the words that began spilling out of her mouth at the sight of Callie, clad in her leather jacket, a fierce look of determination etched into her soft features.

Arizona was caught off guard as Callie took the wine glass out of her hand, placing it on the counter top before casually unzipping Arizona's sweater. Arizona's breath caught in her throat as Callie pulled off her top, revealing a soft pink bra, a predatory smile crossing her full lips.

"I thought we were fighting…" Arizona managed .

"Oh, we totally are…" Callie purred, capturing Arizona's mouth for a heated kiss. Arizona was grateful for the wall at her back as Callie pushed her against it, her knees buckling with hunger. She felt Callie's tongue gently slip along her bottom lip as the last button was undone, their skin pressed against each other as the kiss deepened. Arizona hadn't been a big fan of French kissing, thinking it too sloppy but as she felt Callie's tongue softly beg permission, she found herself drowning in the softness of their mouths dueling for control. A low moan escaped her lips as Callie pressed herself into Arizona, her hands slowly working their way up her bare skin towards her bra strap.

"Calliope…" Arizona managed, her tone ragged. "Maybe we should switch venues…" Her eyes rolled back in surprise as Callie's mouth found her pulse point, leaving a trail of fire in her wake as she kissed along her throat, following to her collarbone and across her shoulders. Arizona quickly undid Callie's ponytail, her hair cascading down her shoulders. Arizona's fingers worked into the tresses, slowly pulling on the jet black tresses as Callie softly bit her right shoulder. Callie's eyes caught Arizona's, a seductive smile lighting up her face.

"After you…" Callie purred, watching Arizona unglue herself from the wall and pad into the bedroom. Callie sauntered after her, the smirk never leaving her face. She watched as the blonde unmade the bed, carefully turning down the sheets, her skin pink and movements flustered. "Arizona?"

Arizona looked up, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, blushing at the sight of a topless Callie in the doorway, the swell of her breasts accentuated by the bold splash and lift provided by the bra. Arizona made a mental note to encourage more shopping at Victoria's Secret. "Yes."

"I love you. You know that right?" Callie was almost whispering as she entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"I do." Arizona sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Callie slowly made her way across the room towards her, the predatory hunger had given way to a soft need in seconds. She sat next to Arizona, her hand immediately reaching out to hold Callie's hand, their fingers intertwining as she spoke. "What's wrong…?"

"I was thinking about the whole…ex thing." Callie replied, studying the way their rings were glittering in the low bedroom light. "You've been great with Mark and everything…"

"Well, he loves you just as much as I do and I couldn't imagine you not having him there…we have Sophia because of him and I have you because…because you're mine."

Callie glanced up from their entwined hands, her cheeks pinked. "That's reassuring." She let out a heavy sigh. "I just couldn't deal with the idea of you..did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Date the entire peds nursing staff?"

Arizona let out a loud laugh. "God no! Well I mean maybe two but the _whole _staff? I'm not Mark, Calliope, I wouldn't do all that."

" Good."

"Well what about you? You _married _George O'Malley, dated Erica Hahn who, by the way is like, an amazing surgeon and slept with one of the premiere plastic surgeons on the West Coast, I think I'm allowed to maybe have had a few nights with a nurse. That's the fantasy isn't it?"

"What is? Two nurses?"

Arizona blushed and nodded. Callie leaned into Arizona, a newfound energy sparking in her eyes. "I don't like thinking of someone else's hands or lips on you."

"I don't like it much myself…"

Callie pressed her fingers to Arizona's lips, trailing against the skin softly, the tip met with Arizona's tongue. "I like knowing that whenever we have a need, it will be met somehow. An on-call room. A dirty text."

"I do too."

"I like knowing that we know each other. That's why it all surprised me. I think you and Mark have more in common than you'd admit." Callie held Arizona's gaze, her deep blue eyes a sea of mystery. "Really? Two nurses?"

"Wild oats?"

"Well, you know what's hotter than two nurses?"

"What?"

"A doctor. "

"A doctor really? What kind…"

Callie slowly leaned into Arizona, her lips hovering above Arizona's parted lips. The tip of her tongue moistened Arizona's bottom lip softly. "A badass ortho doc."

Arizona held her breath as she felt Callie's hands slide along the tops of her thighs before her fingers found the fly of her jeans. Callie kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed, slowly unzipping Arizona's jeans while holding her bottom lip between her teeth. A low growl escaped Callie's throat as she felt Arizona's hands slip along her lower back, softly, her nails trailing lightly across her skin. "Badass…" Arizona murmured into Callie's mouth, stifling a giggle as she swatted at Callie's rear.

Their kissing deepened, Callie taking more control as she felt the heat rushing from Arizona's skin, her hands running the length of her lower back as she felt Callie's tongue slowly slip into her mouth. A shiver passed between them as they dueled on the bedspread, goose bumps erupting on the backs of Arizona's arms as she felt Callie's fingers quickly tug down the fly a heartbeat before her jeans wound up in a pile on the floor. Callie chuckled against Arizona's mouth, her fingers dancing across the blonde's thighs. "I think you're enjoying this argument a little too much."

Arizona nipped at Callie's throat a she tugged at her pants. "What makes you think that?" Another pair of jeans wound up in a pile on the floor along with two pairs of bras.

"I dunno…I feel like you came in with a solid argument…" Callie kissed her way down Arizona's throat, pausing between her breasts and looking up at Arizona mischievously. "Would it be too much if I asked what you did with them?" She left heated kisses along Arizona's skin, her warm hands up leaving fire in their wake.

"Calliope…" Arizona cooed, her fingers trailing through Callie's hair. She loved it when she wore it lose, the way it curtained along her shoulders and framed her face.

"Tell me…what did they do for you?" Callie's mouth found a tender spot along Arizona's hip and bit softly, eliciting a low moan from her. "Was it any good/?"

Arizona let out a low growl, softly raking her nails along Callie's bare shoulders. She didn't want to answer but if she had to, it would be an answer that would inspire something from Callie. "Why? Does it bother you that it may have been?" She shivered as she felt Callie's teeth graze her hip again. She suppressed a giggle as she remembered the correct term was pelvis as she watched her orthopedic surgeon wife meticulously kiss along the band of her panties before slowly making her way up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Arizona tasted the passion and hint of jealously in her kiss, the way she pressed her knee against her growing wetness and the possessive way her hands held onto her, pinning her under. She felt herself growing increasingly aroused as she felt Callie's tongue slip along her own, deepening their connection. She moaned as Callie pulled away, her deep brown eyes twin pools of pure lust.

"It doesn't bother me." Callie lied, taking Arizona's arms at the wrists and holding them above the blonde's head. "I know it wasn't."

"What makes you so sure?" Arizona teased. She suddenly aware of how vulnerable a position she was in at the moment with her arms high above her head clad in only her panties. "Maybe I touched them…"

"Oh?" Callie mused, straddling Arizona with a smirk on her lips. Arizona swallowed hard. Her hair was mused in a way that reduced her to a primal state. She wanted to have this woman but it wasn't happening and that was irritating her. She gently rocked her hips, delighting in the warm heat between her and the brunette currently topping her. "You touched her? What did you do to her?"

"Let me up and I could show you." Arizona replied.

"Tell me and I'll think about it."

"Unfair."

"You started it…"

Arizona bit her lower lip and eyed Callie as she stared down at her, her brown eyes drinking up every patch of bare skin. A shiver passed through her. "I never looked at them like you look at me." _There, that's a start. _"We didn't kiss the way we kiss…the way I always want to kiss you…" _Keep going. _"I never brought them to my place. Ever. As a rule. I would go to her place, drink a little wine, kiss her neck and shoulders…" she let out a gasp as Callie's mouth found her pulse point, softly kissing her as she spoke. _Oh. Oh I see where this is going…_

"What about her? What did she do to you?" Callie whispered, softly tugging on Arizona's earlobe before gently biting her shoulder. "She had to have been good enough for you…"

"I'd touch her breasts, feel her hips under my hands, the way she took in a deep breath if I touched a particularly sensitive area…" Arizona's eyes rolled back. As if on cue, Callie's left hand trailed down Arizona's ribcage, the sensation sending waves of electricity throughout her body. "I'd wait to see if she responded to the way I touched her, the way I kissed her, the way I paid close attention to her body." Callie reared back, her right hand still pinning Arizona's wrist to the pillow as she softly trailed her fingers along the hem of Arizona's panties.

"What did she do for you?" Callie whispered.

"Nothing like what you do for me."

Callie felt her heart flutter. Their argument or disagreement or fight whatever they were considering classifying it was a non-point. The past was the past for a reason. She was married to the woman lying in bed with her because she'd chosen her; she was it for her. She leaned forward and kissed Arizona full and hard, rolling until the blonde was laying on top of her, their hands a blur as they tried to grasp onto every inch of the other in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

Desperate hands tore at underwear and fingers stroked fires that burned. Callie whimpered as how delicately Arizona handled her, her face buried into Arizona's neck as her hips rocked against Arizona's fingers. She found her lips again, kissing her slowly, deliberately, making her shiver as Arizona's tempo changed to match the urgency. Callie mirrored the ministrations, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Arizona as her thumb drew tight circles against Callie's clit.

Arizona sat up, smiling as Callie continued enjoying her handiwork, her legs reflexively wrapping around Arizona's waist, never missing a beat. She watched Callie for a moment, her head tilted to the side, eyes closed, hair falling down in a black curtain. "My Calliope." Arizona whispered, kissing Callie's neck softly as her free hand wound its way up her back to take a handful of hair and exposing her neck. She had to be careful to not leave visible hickies but there had to be allowances right? She bit her neck softly, moaning as she felt Callie's pulse quicken; she was reaching orgasm. Callie's eyes remained closed as Arizona slowly leaned forward, laying Callie down, keeping her rhythm as she watched the myriad of emotions dancing across the brunette's face. Callie's hands held onto Arizona's shoulders tightly, her mouth working as she felt the low strains of orgasm blossom from her diaphragm. "Yes honey?"

Callie struggled to form coherent thoughts and commands; her mind swam with the rush of endorphins and sensory overload. She was seeing colors and swirls, her body slowly sailing above her body and she became dimly aware of some pressure between her legs. She raised her head slightly and found Arizona's head buried between her legs, her mouth doing things that erased any remaining thoughts from Callie's mind.

"I'm not quite hearing you…" Arizona teased, licking her lips before returning to her task. Callie's fingers worked their way into Arizona's hair, gently pressing herself into Arizona. She felt herself floating above herself, her body slowly lifting from the mattress as she let out a shuttered moan. The orgasm rattled through her body, sending waves of pleasure radiating out of her fingertips and roiling over Arizona as she held onto Callie's trembling body. She resisted the urge to let out a loud laugh. "That's a little better…" she teased, kissing Callie softly. "You do everything for me…" she murmured as Callie's breathing returned to normal, her eyes focusing as her trembling subsiding. "I can also say, with confidence, that I never made anyone look as good as you did just now. So. I can be a little arrogant about that."

Callie nodded, her body numb as she pushed Arizona down onto the bed, kissing her, tasting herself on Arizona's lips. She blushed as she licked Arizona's top lip. "Never that good is what you're saying." She trailed small circles along Arizona's right shoulder.

"Essentially."

Callie watched her fingers on Arizona's skin, watching the way goosebumps flared in their wake. She followed her fingers with soft kisses, carefully taking Arizona's nipple into her mouth, the tip of her tongue swirling the node. "Was it worth it? When you had those…flings?" She kissed her a freckle she found underneath her fingertips, delighting in the way Arizona purred underneath her.

"Was it worth it when _you _had them?" Arizona countered, right hand caressing Callie's bare skin. "They're things that happen…things you wanted in the moment."

Callie pulled the blankets over them, snuggling into the crook of Arizona's arm. "And now? What? What do you want?"

Arizona tilted her head to get a look at Callie. "Calliope Ighegenia Torres-Robbins. What is your deal?"

Callie's eyes went wide. "Holy hell…you used my middle name."

"Well yeah I used your middle name! Did you _really_ ask me what I wanted with you?" Arizona held up her hand for emphasis. "You're asking that question way to late."

"You know what I mean."

"I've no clue what you mean."

"What was it with them?"

"Why are you so fascinated with that all of a sudden?"

Callie propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at Arizona, her fingers playing with the charm they both wore. "I don't know. I never thought of you as someone having sexual conquests. I always thought of you as the person I never saw coming, the person who was..you know…mine. I didn't have to share with anyone."

Arizona's hand cupped Callie's cheek, the pad of her thumb stroking Callie's lips. "I knew you had a lot of missed chances. I accepted that you and Mark…but I still think of you as the woman I was supposed to meet, marry and have a kid with, even if it wasn't anywhere near that order." She sat up, pulling the sheets with her. "Let's make a deal. We let this whole thing go. We've aired it out we're dealing with it and we obviously had amazing sex because of it. I'm not saying we should argue often, but we should have the occasional disagreement where the outcome strongly mirrors this one. Can we do that?"

"Make up sex? Or just sex in general? Cause, I have a couple of things that piss me off about you that we need to talk about."

Arizona kissed Callie's forehead. "Teach me a lesson then, sweetheart."


End file.
